Life Outtakes!
by Arminia
Summary: Drabbles/One-shots relating to my fanfic Linda Brandel, which you should probably read if you are going to read any of these. But if you choose not to, that's your choice! Review, favorite, follow...Enjoy! :)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ATTENTION: If you have not read my fanfic **_**Linda Brandel**_** then you should probably go do that or all the drabbles/onesits I post here probably won't make sense! **

**Here is a nice little drabble for you! I decided to post any drabbles/one-shots I thought of relating to my fanfic **_**Linda Brandel**_** into one space so I'm not marking this as complete, and if you want to see more related drabbles/one-shots then go ahead and follow this story!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's.**

"Dude we really shouldn't throw the football in the hall." Andrew said as he walked between his two friends, Liam and Daniel.

"Oh don't be such a dork, a little fun never hurt anyone!" Daniel smirked at him and quickly moved down the hall, throwing his hands up for Andrew to throw the football at him.

"Andrew, don't you dare." Andrew turned to see Liam giving him a glare, but he only grinned and lifted the football, throwing it towards Daniel who made a whooping noise as he caught it.

"Oops, it slipped!" With a grin still on his face, he barely turned back around to notice the football being thrown at him, which almost slipped out of his hands as he caught it.

"Oh shut up!" Liam punched Andrew on the arm and slipped his bag off his shoulder, dropping it in front of the lockers then moved a little away from Andrew and Daniel.

Andrew threw the football to Liam who caught it but fumbled with it a little, quickly trying to cover it up as he threw it to Daniel who raised his eyebrows showing that he noticed but Liam only rolled his eyes in response. Once again the football was in Andrew's arms and he made to throw it at Liam again but accidently threw it too much to the right, and hit a girl on the head.

"Crap." Andrew whispered and rushed over to the brunette who was looking around, rubbing her head and looking pretty dang angry.

Once Andrew reached her, she took one look at his face and he knew she figured out it was his fault she got hit with the football. He opened his mouth to say sorry but couldn't form the words, why did he have to hit whoever this girl was? She was easily the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

He was so busy looking at her, he hadn't even noticed it only made her more upset at him. Until he noticed her lift up the textbook in her hand...and hit him on the head with it.

Shocked, Andrew could feel his mouth open and close trying to form words. He barely registered the girls giggling behind her, or the sound of the loud laughter coming from Liam and Daniel.

"Will you go to the movies with me?" He quickly blurted out, and mentally slapped himself as soon as the words left his mouth.

"Excuse me?" She said to him, and only the thought of how much he wished he could always hear her talk crossed his mind.

"Uh...w-will you go to the movies um with me?" Once again, he wanted to slap himself for stuttering and being nervous, but then again he was an idiot for blurting that out...especially after he not only hit her with a football, but after she hit him with her textbook. A pretty damn hard one at that.

Raising one of the eyebrows at him, he waited for the 'no' to come out of her mouth or for her to hit him again but instead, a different response came out of her mouth. "Large popcorn and any candy I want?"

Shocked, Andrew could only blink at her for a second before realizing she didn't say no, not even close to it. "Of course!" He said quickly.

A smirk formed on her lips as she took a pen from one of the girls behind her, grabbed his hand and wrote her number down on it.

"Text me the details tonight." She smiled at him, turned around, and headed back down the hall.

Quickly realizing he didn't even know her name, he called out to her. "Hey! I didn't get your name!"

He could hear the girls with her giggling some more as she looked over her shoulder at him, "Elaine!"

Watching her continue to walk down the hall, he almost jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Andrew my man! That girl is going to chew you up and spit you right back out!" Daniel only laughed some more as he finished his sentence.

"I can handle her!" He scowled at his laughing friend before turning to Liam.

"Right, Liam?" Liam only shook his head, a slight smirk on his lips.

"You know you didn't even say sorry to her, right?"

"I knew I forgot something!"

He ignored his friends as they started laughing at him more.

**000000000000000**

"Marty you have to help me!" Andrew shouted as he ran into the house where he lived with his older brother Marty, his wife Kensi his niece Callie who was 6, and his nephew Donald or Don who was 9.

"Where's the fire?" Marty joked as he ran into the kitchen.

Marty was sitting at the kitchen table, which was covered in books and paper belonging to Callie and Don's homework who were also sitting at the table. He noticed Kensi walk into the kitchen, probably wondering what he was shouting about.

"I was playing with the football in the hall with Daniel and Liam when I accidently hit some girl on the head with it!"

"Andrew! You shouldn't be throwing it in the hall in the first place!"

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes at Kensi, she would only get him for it earlier and he had enough getting hit for the day.

"I know I know! I walked over to her to say I was sorry but she was just...ugh!"

Marty quickly looked at Kensi then turned to look back at him.

"She was so..perfect! I froze up and couldn't form any words but then she smacked me on the head with her textbook-" Andrew got cut off as not only Marty and Kensi started snickering, but Callie and Don too, with a scowl on his face, he continued talking, "I was so shocked the only thing that came out of my mouth was to ask her if she wanted to go to the movies with me!"

"Did she say yes?" Marty asked, trying not to laugh at him.

"Well she said 'large popcorn and any candy I want?' so I said of course and she wrote her number down on my hand!" Andrew lifted up his hand to show them.

"She kind of sounds like you Kens!"

Andrew rolled his eyes as Kensi walked over to Marty and smacked him upside the head, just enough for it to hurt, "Ow! So abusive to me, I was joking!"

"Uhuh sure you were."

"Mommy you're going to hurt Daddy's brain." Callie said looking at her parents, Don only shook his head at them and looked back down at his homework, this was pretty much an every day thing that took place.

"Oh sweetie, your daddy's head is too fat for that to happen!"

"Fat?! My head is not fat!"

Andrew shook his head and walked out of the kitchen, ruffling Callie and Don's hair as he walked by them, ignoring their shouts of 'Hey!' at him for messing up their hair.

"Andrew, we aren't done talking about this girl yet!" He heard his brother shout as he reached the stairs but Andrew ignored him and continued walking up the steps, it was only a matter of time before his brother and Kensi started kissing like they always did after Marty got hit from Kensi and argued a little.

Once he reached the top of the stairs, he heard Callie and Don say 'Eww' and then Don's shout of 'You guys are gross!' and knew he was correct.

With a shake of his head and a smile, he opened the door to his room and took out his phone, quickly saving Elaine's number, and sent her a quick text.

**A/N: Review if you please! And follow this story for when I post more drabbles/one-shots here! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's**

**Andrew: 13 years old**

**Callie: 4 years old**

**Don: 7 years old**

Deeks let out a frustrated sigh as he put more of his paperwork in the 'finished' pile. Was it wrong of him to hope they ended up getting a case? At least now that he was an offical Agent, he didn't have double the work for NCIS and LAPD. But the paperwork still sucked.

"Deeks will you stop with the sighing?"

"Sorry Sam." Deeks mumbled to the Agent sitting beside him.

"No witty comeback? No joke?" Sam put down his pen and turned to look at Deeks who hasn't taken his eyes off his paperwork.

"Oh let him be Sam." Kensi told him.

She knew it wasn't only the boring paperwork that was bothering him. Andrew had been acting strange lately and it was bothering him. Not only had he been leaving to school early but he was coming home late. And whenever he came home late, he would barely talk, and the first thing he would do is run to the bathroom. Usually, they wouldn't think of it as odd but he spent at least an hour in the bathroom, and when he came out he would barely look at anyone and whenever Callie wanted him to pick her up, he would hesitate and wince whenever he bent down to pick her up. Then whenever Don wanted to play baseball, he would once again wince as if in pain. But he wouldn't tell them anything.

"Okay okay!" Sam held his hands up in surrender and with a glance at Deeks, went back to his paperwork.

Silence once again settled in the bullpen except for the scratching of pens and pencils on paper, until the ringing of Deeks cellphone went off. He ignored the stares of Callen, Sam and Kensi as he took his phone out.

"Hello?"

"Is this, Martin Deeks?"

"Yes, it is."

"This is Principle Howard at Langton Middle School, I'm calling you because of your younger brother, Andrew Deeks."

"What about Andrew?" He quickly sat up straight, and Kensi hearing Andrew's name, stood up and walked over to him.

"He was in a fight with another boy in his class, and I would like if you could come down to the school and pick him up for the day. We will discuss this matter tomorrow before school, if you can of course."

"Of course! I'll be right there." Deeks quickly hung up the phone and picked up his bag off the floor, throwing it over him.

"What's wrong with Andrew?!" He turned to answer Kensi but was interrupted by Hetty.

"You can go ahead and leave Mr. Deeks, take Mrs. Blye with you. You can both come in late tomorrow morning."

"Thanks Hetty!" Deeks grabbed Kensi's hand and quickly walked out of the bullpen, and out of the building. He could hear Callen asking Hetty what was going on.

"Marty!"

"Just get in the car Kens."

Kensi listened to him and got in the passenger seat, while Deeks got behind the wheel and drove off.

"Andrew got into a fight with some boy in his class, the Principle wanted to know if I could come pick him up and discuss the fight tomorrow morning."

"A fight?! This must not be the first time, 'cause it would explain his odd behavior recently."

"It would explain a lot..."

Before Deeks knew it, they were in front of the school. He got out of the car with Kensi right behind him. Luckily, he knew where the Principles office was, so when he got to the office door, he knocked. Once he heard someone shout 'come in!' he slowly opened the door to see an older looking man sitting behind a desk and Andrew sitting in one of the chairs against the left wall.

"Mr. Deeks?"

"Yes." He looked at Andrew, but he wasn't paying any attention to him and kept his head down staring at the floor.

"You can take him home now, but make sure to bring him straight here tomorrow morning."

"Of course, thank you."

He walked over to Andrew, and put his hand on his back. Andrew stood up but kept his head down as he walked out of the office.

The drive home was silent, once they reached the house, Deeks made sure they went into the living room and told Andrew to sit on the couch.

"What's going on Andrew? You never got into fights before!"

"Nothing is going on!" Andrew finally looked up, and Deeks could hear Kensi mutter an 'Ouch' as she looked at the black eye Andrew had.

"That black eye says different." He pointed out.

"Okay so I got into a fight with some jerk, big deal!"

"And who exactly is this jerk?" Deeks walked over and sat on the coffee table in front of him while Kensi moved to sit on his left side.

Andrew sighed and looked down at his hands, "His names Daniel Carter, he likes to pick on other people, I'm his main target because unlike everyone else, I don't just sit back and take his insults. But there's just something different about him! He has no friends like at all which I guess makes sense with him being a jerk and all, but there's something about him that seems famliar to me."

**0000000000**

_**One Week Later**_

Frustrated, Andrew kicked a can that was sitting on the sidewalk. It was going to be dark out soon and he was only just getting out of school. He could have called Marty or Kensi to come pick him up, but he had been sitting in that classroom working on his stupid project for so long, he needed to stretch his legs and the walk home would certainly do it.

He was so focused on kicking the can on the ground, he almost missed the sound of someone letting out a painful noise that sounded pretty close to a whimper.

Stopping, Andrew looked around, when he heard the noise again. He took two more steps, and looked around. That's when he noticed someones foot sticking out from behind a dumpster.

"What the..." He whispered as he slowly walked closer. Taking out his phone, he quickly pressed the flashlight app and pointed it behind the dumpster.

Laying on the ground, almost curled in on himself was Daniel Carter, the jerk from school. Andrew put his phone back in his pocket and used his strength to move the dumpster enough for him to get behind it without stepping on Daniel. He took his phone back out and shined the light on him, and bent down to get a better look. If it wasn't for the fact that Daniel literally got into his face everyday, he wouldn't have known it was him with the cuts and bruises.

"Daniel, who did this to you?"

Andrew leaned closer to hear him, "Dad..live..down..street."

"Hey! Daniel, stay with me!" Andrew yelled once he heard him start wheezing trying to breathe.

Getting off the flashlight app, Andrew quickly dialed 911.

**000000000000**

Sitting in a waiting room was something he really didn't want to be doing. After dialing 911, he had jumped in the ambulance after they had put Daniel inside. He had waited while the doctors had worked on Daniel, he was thankfully okay. He was a bully and a jerk, but while he waited for the news on if he was okay or not, he had a lot of time to think.

Thinking back on it, he understood why Daniel was a jerk. His dad was abusing him, and he took his anger out on others and used it as some type of control. Andrew knew if he didn't have Marty when he was growing up, he probably would have turned out that way too. Honestly he didn't remember much of his childhood before Marty took him in. Every once in a while he'd have a nightmare of his dad hurting him but it didn't feel real to him.

After waiting for news on Daniel and of course thinking, he called Marty and told him where he was and what happened. He was only sitting in the waiting room now so that way Marty could find him when he came.

"Andrew!"

Standing up, Andrew didn't even care that he was 13 years old and hugging his big brother.

He finally let the tears he had been holding in fall. The image of Daniel wouldn't get out of his head.

**0000000000000**

_**1 Month Later**_

Andrew could feel the stares on him as he walked into school. It must have been a shock to see him walking next to Daniel, without yelling insults at each other. Or punching each other in the face.

"I wish they would stop staring at me." Andrew heard Daniel whisper.

"Just ignore them."

They continued walking down the hall together, ignoring the whispers and stares of others. It had been a month since Andrew had found Daniel behind the dumpster. He had visited Daniel everyday he was at the hospital. Eventually they had settled their differences after they learned more about each other and in no time, became friends. Daniel's dad was arrested, and with the help of his brothers team, found Daniel's mom who lived not that far away, and also found out his dad had used Daniel as a way to keep his mom away. But once he was put behind bars, she quickly came back to be with Daniel.

"So, video games after school?"

Andrew turned to shoot a grin at Daniel, "Only if we go to your house. Don is at that stage where he just keeps asking questions after questions."

"Alright, we can try out that new game my mom bought me over the weekend!"

Andrew, finally had his first real friend.

**A/N: Sooo...how about you guys review and give me some ideas to do? :D **

**Also, sorry about all this Andrew writing. I've taken a liking to writing about him, not to mention it's easier since I don't really have to worry about making him OOC.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Andrew: 17 years old**

**Callie: 8 years old**

**Don: 11 years old**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's**

"Callie sweetie, will you please stop trying to make your brother a princess?"

"But daddy he needs to be pretty!"

"No Callie! Get that lipstick away from me! I'm a boy I'm not supposed to be 'pretty'!"

"Whoa lipstick?! Where did you get that! My little girl is too young to have lipstick...or any makeup!"

"I took it from mommy."

"Well..see ya!"

Deeks quickly grabbed the back of Don's shirt to stop him from leaving the room, "Oh no you don't, you helped create this mess and you are going to clean it."

"But dad, it's Callie's room!"

"Don't care!" Deeks called as he walked out of the room, "I want it clean by the time I come back in here or I'm going to tell your mom about the little note I got from your teacher last week!"

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh Don, I so would."

Walking out of the room, he shook his head and grinned when he heard Don's frustrated whine along with the stomp of his foot followed by Callie bossing him around telling him where everything went. His kids were a pain in the butt sometimes but he loved them.

"Hey Marty, can I talk to you?"

He stopped walking and turned to see Andrew sticking his head out of his room, looking nervous.

"Sure, what's up?" Deeks asked, walking into his room, but raising his eyebrow when Andrew shut the door and locked it.

"Can we uh, sit down?"

They both sat down on his bed, but Deeks watched as Andrew carefully and slowly sat down. He was nervous about something.

"Please don't kill me but Elaine might be pregnant!" Andrew blurted out

"Um, come again?"

"I know you heard me Marty! I was going to go over her house today when she took the test to see but then she told me it was 'something she had to do alone' so instead im here talking to you, AND I'M FREAKING OUT!"

Deeks quickly tried to calm Andrew down as he started breathing heavy, "Andrew, just relax. I'm not going to kill you no matter if she's pregnant or not. I mean Kensi might, but it happens. If she's not pregnant then be more careful from now on, and if she is i'll be with you both every step of the way."

Andrew's breathing started to slow down, but he still didn't look happy.

"What if she is pregnant though...and I turn out like my dad?"

Letting out a sigh, Deeks quickly thought of when he learned Kensi was pregnant with Don. He had the same worries, of turning out like his dad knowing he was the only 'dad' he knew about growing up, or that he would have his anger and take it out on his own kid. Kensi had helped him with it, by not only convincing him he was nothing like his dad, but also sharing her own fears.

"I thought the same thing when Kensi was pregnant with Don. I think it's normal for people who were abused as kids to think that when they have their own. But Kensi had her own worries too. It's normal in general to worry about not being good enough or not being a good parent-" Deeks sentence got cut off by the sound of Andrew's phone going off, followed by a shout of 'thank god!'

"Let me guess, false alarm?" He asked with a grin.

"YES! But um, thanks Marty, I think when we really are going to have a kid that I'm going to need a lot more talks."

"Sure thing buddy, now I need to go check to see if Callie's room is clean before Kensi comes back from shopping with Nell."

"I should call Elaine."

Deeks gave him a pat on the back, then got up leaving his room. But he couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief once Andrew had shut the door to call Elaine. He was so not ready to be a real uncle yet.

**A/N: I know this one was kind of lame but I felt like I needed to write SOMETHING for this today and this was the only thing that came to mind. **

**Review away? :D**


End file.
